Pase lo que Pase
by Sawako Kagamine Grandchester
Summary: Rin se entera de que esta embarazada, su familia le da la espalda, Len la apoya, pero que tan duras se las tendrán que ver los dos solos con tan solo 16 años? Dedicado a jaly-san 026 Advertencia: lenguaje para gente madura, temas fuertes como incesto y corrupción, Lemon futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es mio, le pertenece a yamaha corporation y crypton future media **

**Pase lo que Pase **

**Capitulo 1**

Una chica rubia de ojos azules esperaba impacientemente en la sala del hospital, aferrándose a la esperanza de que el test pudiera haber fallado, una enfermera salió del consultorio

-Rin Takeshi, Rin Takeshi-la muchacha de nombre Rin se levanto de su asiento

-¿Si? Soy yo-

-Aquí están los resultados, Felicidades- le sonrío y se fue

-F-F-Felicidades?- con todo el valor que tenia saco los papeles, aun sabiendo que ese felicidades no podría significar otra cosa, los leyó, el resultado le cayo como bomba, "POSITIVO" decía el papel, no pudo evitar, le salieron las lagrimas, no sabia que hacer, tenia que avisarle a su novio y a sus padres , pero no sabia como, salió del hospital y se dirijo al departamento de su novio, iba metida en sus pensamientos, dándole vueltas a la misma cosa una y otra vez, ¿Cómo reaccionaria?¿Donde vivirán?¿De que se mantendrán? Miles de preguntas agolpaban su mente, llego a una casa Amarilla con un bello jardín, abrió la Reja y toco el timbre, un chico rubio de ojos celestes –Extremadamente parecido a ella- abrió la puerta

-Rin Pequeña! Hola!-saludo sonriendo con un beso

-Len…- no lo pudo evitar, se soltó a llorar y Len la abrazo y ella siguió llorando en su pecho

-Princesa, ¿Qué paso?- ella negó con la cabeza

-Vamos adentro- Rin asintió

Se adentraron en el departamento, al entrar había dos sillones, uno de 2 plazas y otro de solo 1, una mesa, una televisión, y un librero, se sentaron frente a frente, Len estaba preocupado por Rin, Quien no decía el porqué de su actitud hace unos minutos

-Rin… ¿Me dirás lo que te sucede?-

-Len … es que yo- yo- yo estoy…- Len la miro extrañado y Rin comenzó a sudar frio, como no podía hablar bien decidió sacar el sobre amarillo que le dieron en el hospital de su bolsa, se lo extendió a Len, quien lo tomo temeroso de lo que le podría estar pasando a su amada

-¿Fuiste a un Hospital?- Rin asintió, Len comenzó a leer sin entender realmente, cuando leyó la palabra "POSITIVO" comprendió que es lo que estaba leyendo y el porqué del estado de Rin, sintió un vuelco en su estomago

-estas – estas ¿Embarazada?-

-S-si-

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-esta mañana , pero tengo mas de un mes de retraso-

-pero ¿como?-

-Len, estas hablando ¿enserio? Si quieres te recuerdo como- le dijo con un tono molesto pero a la vez seductor

-Vale, Quiero recordar como- le dijo mientras se acercaba a Rin

-No seas baka, esto es serio Len- le dijo mientras lo golpeaba con su bolso

-Tengo 2 meses de embarazo, mis papas no saben nada, pero cuando lo sepan me echaran de casa- comenzó a hipar

-no tengo dinero, en mi estado no puedo trabajar, la escuela será difícil, no podre terminar la prepa, ya no podre cumplir mis sueño de ser cantante- para entonces ya estaba llorando incontrolablemente

-Rin Pequeña calma, no estas sola Princesa- la abrazo mientras Rin comenzaba a llorar en su pecho

-estoy contigo pase lo que pase, jamás te dejare sola, te amo y esto no lo cambiara al contrario solo hará mas fuerte lo que siento por ti –

-pero Len tenemos 16 años, en 3 meses terminamos el primer año y yo no podre terminarlo-

-no me digas que quieres abortar-

-¡NO! De ninguna manera haría eso, atentar contra la vida nunca-

-¿Entonces?-

-…-

-Rin yo te estoy apoyando, si lo de tu casa lo crees un problema, aquí esta mi casa yo no vivo con nadie, si lo de la escuela lo ves también como inconveniente, en cuanto nazca yo lo cuido y tu estudias en la mañana mientras yo lo hago por la noche, si lo del dinero lo crees un problema, puedo trabajar y de ser necesario dejare de estudiar, todo sea para darles los mejor- Rin no cabía de la felicidad, jamás le habían dicho algo similar en toda su vida, se tiro encima de Len y le dio un Beso en los labios

-Gracias Len, Te amo-

-Ya no llores mi pequeña, no pasa nada, vamos a decirle a tus padres, yo estaré contigo- ella sonrío, mientras Len le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Vamos te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde-

Rin asintió, Salieron del departamento tomados de la mano, pensando en el lindo futuro que les aguardaba a ambos, se besaban de vez en cuando, cualquiera que los viera diría que son la pareja perfecta, todo iba bien, hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la casa de Rin, quien se paro en seco y se puso nerviosa, Len se percato de esto

-Calma Rin, estoy contigo pase lo que pase- Beso su mano, ella asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, al llegar Rin abrió la reja que daba a un ¡ENORME! Jardín, desde este punto se podía divisar una casa muy grande y hermosa color Azul, con detalles en Blanco y Morado, al entrar a la casa, parecía que no había nadie, Rin supuso que sus padres estarían en el estudio , ambos subieron, llegaron a una puerta café de madera, Rin toco

-Hola mamá, papá ya llegue-

-Hola hija, Oh pero si traes a Len, pasa hijo no te quedes afuera-

-Buenas Noches señora Lily, Buenas Noches Señor Leon-

-Buenas noches Len- contesto el padre de Rin, quien estaba leyendo el periódico

-Bien ¿a que se debe tu visita Len?-

-etto... pues queremos hablar con ustedes- volteo a ver a Rin, ella asintió y lo tomo de la mano

-Bien los escuchamos- dijo el padre de Rin serio

-bueno es que Rin esta..-

-¿Si? Que te sucede hija?-

-es que yo estoy – estoy em - em –embarazada- un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente

-Pero Rin? Como?- logro decir Lily, su padre se paro y le pego en el rostro, haciendo que cayera, Len se acerco y la abrazo, sabia que se avecinaba una tormenta

-COMO ES POSIBLE RIN! ES QUE ACASO NO TE TIENES UN POCO DE RESPETO? Y NO HACE FALTA QUE TE PREGUNTE QUIEN ES EL PADRE, PUES ESO ES ALGO LOGICO-

-Leon calmate!- grito Lily

-¿QUE ME CALME? NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME, TIENE 16 AÑOS Y DESDE EL DIA EN QUE FUE SU NOVIA LE DIJE! LE DIJE QUE NO QUERIA QUE AL RATO ME SALIERA CON SUS ESTUPIDECES-

-Leon, no es para tanto-

-¿NO ES PARA TANTO? LILY HAZME EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE LA BOCA- Lily ya no dijo nada puesto que su esposo estaba muy enojado y seguir hablando solo empeoraría las cosas

-RIN, DIME ¿QUE RAYOS ESTABAS PENSANDO CUANDO TE ENTREGASTE A EL?-

- en que lo amaba- contesto segura desde el suelo

- ha no me hagas reír Rin, pero ya me lo esperaba, mejor dicho ¿EN QUE PENSABAS CUANDO DECIDISTE JODER TU VIDA? RIN TIENES 16 AÑOS ACABAS DE ENTRAR A LA PREPARATORIA Y YA TE TIENES QUE SALIR, Y TODO POR QUE, POR QUE A LA NIÑA SE LE OCURRIO QUE SERIA BUENA IDEA TENER SEXO CON ESTE- dijo mientras los veía con desprecio, respiro y se calmo

- No los quiero volver a ver en mi casa-

-pero ¡Leon!- dijo Lily

-Eh dicho que no los quiero en mi casa, ¿COMPRENDISTE LILY?-

-…-

-¿Y USTEDES QUE ESPERAN?-

-Pero papá…-

-No tienes por qué decirme así, yo ya no soy nada tuyo, y parece que como no comprendes, te tengo que hacer las cosas ¿verdad?, pues bien será así- la levanto de un jalón del suelo, empujando a Len, la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo hasta su habitación, saco una maleta y empezó a meter sus cosas, amontonándolas, Len salió corriendo en busca de su novia, en cuanto acabo de meter sus cosas en la maleta su papa se la aventó a Len y Jalo a Rin de la muñeca de nuevo, pero esta vez con mas fuerza

-Au! Me lastimas-

Len seguía yendo detrás de ellos, al llegar a la escalera, el papá de Rin la tiraba con más fuerza, justo cuando faltaban 4 escalones, Rin cayó hasta el suelo, comenzaba a llorar

-Levántate- le ordeno su padre mientras la tiraba de la muñeca de nuevo, llegaron a la puerta, el papá de Rin la empujo haciendo que cayera hacia delante, Len se adelanto y logro que no se pegara en el abdomen

- ¡Y NO VUELVAN NUNCA!- cerro de golpe Rin solo se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, no se esperaba esto, Len la abrazo

-Vámonos Rin, no estas Sola yo te cuidare, y también a nuestro hijo-

-Len… - Se besaron, luego Len intento levantar pero Rin cayó energéticamente al suelo, al parecer le afectaron los golpes, Len la cargo entre sus brazos, y se fueron.

**(N/A: )** Leon y Lily son los padres de Rin lol hhaa Hola..! Si ya se debería estar trabajando en Locuras de Amor, pero este fic no me dejaba dormir en paz (no literalmente)! ademas de que se esta poniendo de moda el embarazo Kagamine y yo no queria quedarme atras :P, oh si y se me olvidaba, lo subi por el cumpleaños de mi amiga jaly-san 026 que si bien todavía no es, pero faltan 4 dias así que no podía esperar ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Jaly! *saca una serpentina y se pone a cantar happy birthday* que cumplas muchos mas! Bien este es un pequeño proyecto que tenia dando vueltas en mi cabeza! Así que es tu regalo de cumpleaños! ^^ espero lo disfrutes, y también que las demás los disfruten, que les parece si me dejan un review? A adivierto que no creo que tenga muchas cosas interesantes más que **unaboda-elnacimiento-ellemon-ylafuiradeleon!** LISTO! xD bueno lo del Lemon solo si Jaly quiere si no pues no! Porque es su fic! Bueno no su fic si no que es para ella, assh ustedes entienden no? xD bueno me voy

Abrazos Kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos

SawakO!

**Facebook: Sawako Kagamine Grandchester **

**Twiter: (arroba) SawakOKG**

P.D: sabían que mi firma debería llevar un corazón y ya no sale! DD:

P.D 2: Reviews? *cara de perrito a medio morir*


	2. Capitulo 2: Un dia Para nosotros piyo

Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece

Capitulo 2: Un día para nosotros, La noticia (Piyo)

Len Pov:

Iba caminando con Rin en brazos por la calle, la poca gente que había se nos quedaba viendo, Rin iba muy callada, la verdad no la culpo, todo lo que nos paso no era para menos pero … sigo sin creer que en verdad Rin este embarazada, la verdad me da mucha felicidad, si lo sé tal vez para los demás sea raro puesto que a mis 16 años estoy feliz porque voy a tener un hijo, la mayoría estaría muy triste pero yo no, ahora tengo una excusa válida para permanecer al lado de Rin por siempre, que ese es mi mayor deseo; tan metido iba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Rin ya se había dormid, se veía tan linda, llegamos a mi casa, abrí la puerta, deje la maleta en uno de los sillones y subí a Rin a la habitación, la acosté en mi cama y fui al armario a sacar una cobija, estaba a punto de salir cuando una voz me detuvo

-¿Len?¿a dónde vas?-

-Pues a dormir supongo- solté una risita nerviosa

- ¿y por qué no duermes aquí? ¿Acaso te molesto?-

- No claro que no mi vida, pero no sabía si te molestaría el hecho de que durmiéramos juntos-

-Como me molestaría tonto, ¿no se supone que vamos a ser padres?-

-sí pero yo no sabía si te molestaría, así que preferí irme-

-Hay Len, tu siempre tratando de evitar molestarme eres tan lindo-

-pero..-

-ya no digas nada, no creo que este mal que durmamos juntos o ¿si? Después de todo viviremos juntos y seremos padres, así que ¿por qué no nos portamos como un matrimonio normal?- al oír eso recordé, nosotros no estábamos casados y vamos a tener un bebe fuera del matrimonio, trague en seco

-De acuerdo- fui a acostarme con Rin, quien se hizo a un lado para que me acostara

-Buenas noches Amor- le dije mientras la abrazaba

-Buenas Noches Len- me dijo mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho, sin embargo yo no podía dormir, eso del matrimonio me tenia dando vueltas en la cabeza, tome una decisión, si estoy seguro, será lo mejor, sonreí y cerré los ojos

Al dia siguiente:

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue el reloj, eran las 11:52… ¿11:52? Me pare de golpe

-Hey! Despierta, ya son las 11:52-

-¿Umm?- se movió un poco, al tiempo que se encogía

-Enserió Rin, ¿cómo podemos dormir tanto?-

-Len, ¡!No quiero tengo mucho sueño!¡-

-¿Hug, que le pasó a tu estado de ánimo?-

-es que no quiero y punto –

-Ok. No es momento de pelearnos-

-¿Quien está peleando?-

-¿Por qué no nos calmamos un poco?

-Yo no me calmo, Jum-

-Vamos a serenarnos, ¿Vale?-

-…-

-Vístete, nos vamos-

-¿A dónde?-

- pues primero vamos a sacar una cita con un doctor para lo del embarazo, lo demás es sorpresa-

-pero Len no tenemos dinero para un doctor- me dijo en un tono preocupado

-con lo que me dan mis padres cada mes alcanzara para las citas y nos sobrara un poco de dinero- le conteste tranquilamente

-pero aun así no creo que alcance-

-no importa, conseguiré un trabajo de medio tiempo-

-entonces, déjame a mí también conseguir uno a mí también-

-no Rin, tú no puedes, te tienes que cuidar, por el bien de los dos-

-solo un mes Len, Por favor, así tendremos un poco mas de dinero, además de que mis ahorros se quedaron en casa de mis padres-

-no le se Rin-

-¡Deberás mis ahorros!-

-Rin calma, después buscaremos la manera de sacarlos, ¿Vale?-

-Bueno-

-Rin ya es tarde, apurémonos- Salí del cuarto dispuesto a ponerme mi ropa, me metí al baño para ducharme, después me cambie, me puse unos pantalones cortos de color gris, una playera de maga con cuadros anaranjados, una sudadera negra y mis tenis negros, subí al cuarto a ver si Rin ya estaba Lista, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Rin la abrió

-Ya estoy lista- casi chocamos, nuestros rostros estaban a tan solo 3 centímetros, no me resistí y junte mis labios con los suyos, ahh sus labios son tan adictivos, que podría pasarme la vida entera besándolos, nos separamos por falta de aire

-wow, Rin que bonita estas- le dije mientras la observaba de pies a cabeza, llevaba puesto una falda tableada negra, una playera naranja, unas botas grises, una playera naranja parecida a la mía, una chamarra blanca con gorrita y llevaba su moño de color anaranjado, con broches negros, ella se sonrojo

-¿no ya teníamos que irnos?-

-ah sí perdón, vámonos- le extendí la mano y Rin la acepto gustosa, salimos de la casa, el día estaba hermoso y me refrescaba, por lo cual prometía que sería un día espectacular, voltee a verla, estaba sonriendo, al fin regreso su buen humor

Rin Pov:

Salimos de la casa, oww que bonito día, Len y yo íbamos bromeando en el camino, esto era tan fantástico, me encanta, ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad, pasábamos por varias tiendas, y dé repente vi el bolso más hermoso que jamás haya visto, me separe de Len y me pegue a la vitrina

-¿Lo quieres?- me pregunto Len

-Me gustaría- le dije emocionada

-¿cuánto cuesta?-

-$120.000 yenes-

-¿tanto?

-es que es un bolso de marca-

-Ah, claro-

-he, vámonos Len no tenemos todo el día- le dije, nos alejamos de la tienda, en realidad quería ese bolso, pero es mucho dinero y eso es lo que nos falta, caminamos otro rato hasta que llegamos a una clínica, sacamos una cita para el domingo de la próxima semana, ahh, suspire, este día esta tan bonito, caminando uno al lado del otro, riéndonos como niños, caminando si preocupaciones, creo que me podría acostumbrar a esto

-¿Rin Vamos al cine?-

-Pero Len no tenemos…-

-ahorita si lo tenemos, por eso te pregunto-

-bueno- le dije, fuimos al cine, discutimos un rato porque peli íbamos a ver, yo quería ver una de amor y el una de acción, al final accedió a ver una de amor, salimos y fuimos a nuestra cafetería habitual

-buenas Tardes ¿que desean ordenar?- nos dijo la mesera

-yo quiero un set de Mitsumame (N/A: es un postre japonés tradicional)-

-y yo quiero un pastel con café helado- pidió Len, continuamos platicando un rato de cosas triviales

-Ahh, esto es relajante, pero enserio, el final de la película que vimos no tenía ningún sentido- me dijo

-eso fue porque te dormiste toda la película, como siempre- se sonrojo, se veía tan lindo, después nos fuimos al karaoke, ahh este día va tan genial, me eh dado cuenta que en esta ciudad lo más emocionante somos nosotros dos, ya íbamos de regreso a casa, subimos una pendiente, veíamos los arboles, el azul del cielo, Pff... Definitivamente hoy, el clima más agradable somos nosotros dos, sonriendo, dando la vuelta sin preocupaciones, llegamos finalmente a casa, Len abrió la puerta y entramos

-Rin enseguida vuelvo-

-Ok- subió a nuestra habitación, (suspiro) nuestra, que bonito suena eso, después bajo, traía algo en las manos, parecía una cajita

-Rin, te puedo decir algo- me dijo

-claro- se arrodillo frente a mi

-Rin Takeshi, ¿quisieras Convertirte en la señora Kagamine? –

-¿Me- me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-

(N/A:) Chan chan chan chan! Hahah los deje en suspenso? Si? Pues esa era la idea! Hahah xDD como andan, yo aquí subiendo nuevo cap después de una semanita, xDD bueno tengo que peguntarles algo,¿Quieren Lemon en la historia? o lo dejo asi! Me dicen en un review vale? Hablando de reviews a contestar se ah dicho!

amy salas:

Awws amiga gracias por ser la primera en comentar siempre, te quiero! Bueno aquí el cap dos espero te guste

Lily Magane:

Nooo! No te puede dar un paro cardiaco! xD pues aquí andamos con el seg cap! Y si lily es la mamá de Rin pero se quedo callada porque si no quien sabe que le habría hecho león, y si le pasa algo pues ya no tenemos lily cierto? Y déjame decirte que es de suma importancia en el fic xD

Amigas ¿? Claro!

Alguien llamada xtx:

Muchas Gracias por leer, y si esos son mis errores comunes, intentare mejorar, lo juro *pone una mano en el corazón*

anaiza18:

Oww que bueno que te gusto , y si es muy malo león en tratar así a su hija, pero no lo odies vale?

Sukoeee:

Gracias! Que bueno que te guste, aquí el second cap :DD

jaly-san 026:

Hay amiguita que bueno que te gusto! Yo también TQM! Espero te guste mucho tu regalo

Son todos? Sip son todos! Espero les guste, dejen sus reviews vale?

Abrazos Kagaminosos y Besitos Gemelosos

Se despide

SawakO!

P.D: el Cap esta inspirado en la canción de Kaga Piyo de los kagamine, por si la quieren escuchar ;DD

P.D2: perdón por las faltas, prometo mejorar!


	3. Capitulo 3: Compromiso

**Capitulo 3: compromiso **

**En el capítulo Anterior…**

-Rin Takeshi, ¿Quieres convertirte en la señora Kagamine?-

-Len… ¿Me estas pidiendo matrimonio?-

* * *

**En el capítulo de Hoy…**

Rin Pov:

No puedo creerlo, Len me está pidiendo matrimonio, era demasiada la felicidad no lo pude evitar, me puse a llorar

-etto... si Rin te esto pidiendo matrimonio- rio algo nervioso

-Rin… Pequeña… ¿estás bien? Disculpa no pensé que…- puse un dedo en sus labios

-sí, sí quiero Len… nada me haría más feliz…- salte sobre él y nos caímos al suelo, yo encima de el, nos besamos, después Len me separo y tomo el anillo plateado con un diamante blanco, muy sencillo, pero verdaderamente hermoso, y me lo puso en el dedo, con esto sellamos la promesa, nos levantamos.

Pov Normal:

-ya es tarde, deberíamos cenar para irnos a dormir- dijo Len mientras abrazaba a rin por atrás y se recargaba en su hombro

-hare la cena, tú vete a bañar-

-no mejor al revés tú vete a bañar y yo hago la cena-

-No Len, tengo que aprender a ser una buena esposa-

-bueno, entonces que te parece ¿si nos metemos a bañar y luego hacemos la cena?-

-Umm… me parece bien- se subieron y se metieron a bañar (N/A: jojo estoy segura que ustedes son muy pervers y se imaginan cosas… pero ellos solo se bañaron… :P) salieron y se pusieron a hacer la cena juntos, en eso tocaron la puerta.

-yo abro- dijo Len, se alejó de su amada y fue abrir la puerta y…

-¿mamá? – Len se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba enfrente suyo, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes, saludo a su hijo

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-ah sí claro- Len dejo que pasara

-ha, todo está como lo recordaba-

-me puedes decir….¿que has venido a hacer aquí?-

-¿Qué? ¿una madre no puede visitar a su hijo?-

-¿quieres ir al grano?-

-esta bien…¿Te acuerdas de Neru?-

-amm… si ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-pues ¿Qué opinas de ella?-

-umm… es bonita… pero tiene mal carácter-

-no importa, ya se lo corregirás luego-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que "se lo corregirás"?- su madre lo vio con ojos de, "sabes a lo que me refiero"

-Oh no eso si que no, me niego, aparte tengo novia y me voy a casar con ella-

-No importa, solo rompemos el compromiso y ya-

-no quiero madre, yo la amo-

-¿y? aprenderás a amar a Neru-

-NO, NO ¡EH DICHO NO!-

-y ¿Por qué no?-

-ya te dije, y aparte porque…- trago en seco, le iba a decir a su madre, tal vez no era muy adecuado en las condiciones en las que lo iba a decir, pero no encontró otra salida.

-¿Pero?-

-Len la cena ya esta… ¿Quién es?- dijo Rin interrumpiendo en el cuarto y señalando a la madre de Len, quien se paro a saludar

-Hola, yo soy Seuu, la madre de Len, y… ¿tu eres?-

-Rin Takeshi, la prometida de Len-

-Un placer-

-Rin, ve a nuestra habitación y prepárate para dormir, yo subo en un momento- interrumpió Len, Rin asintió y se subió las escaleras que daban al segundo piso

-¿su habitación? No será ¿TU habitación?-

-no, es NUESTRA habitación-

-¿esta viviendo contigo?-

-¿que no es obvio?

-no creo que sea correcto que una señorita viva con un hombre y para rematar, durmiendo en la misma cama-

-lo es cuando es mi prometida y esta esperando un hijo mio- se tapo inmediatamente la boca, no lo quería decir asi….

-¿QUE?- SeuU se levanto de golpe

-¿E-embarazaste a tu novia?-

-si, y no me arrepiento-

-¿Cómo que no te arrepientes? Len, por dios tienes 16 años!-

-¿y? yo la amo, y también a mi hijo-

-Len, yo creo que deberían abortar, todavía están a….-

-¿TU ESTAS LOCA? Yo no voy a hacer eso- interrumpió antes de que Seuu terminara de decirlo

-pero Len…-

-¡NO!- se paro de golpe

-esto solo lo haces por que quieres que este con Neru, yo no amo a Neru y yo te lo deje muy en claro ese día madre, ¿porque insistes en humillarla y también humillarte a ti?-

-…-

-además no puedo dejar sola a Rin, yo soy el principal responsable de su estado-

-pues que regrese con su familia y se olvide de ti, dile que tienes otro compromiso y que no puedes hacerte cargo-

-no puede regresar a su casa, en cuanto le dijimos a su familia, su padre la corrió, ¿Por qué vez todo tan fácil?- Seuu había cabreado (1) mucho a Len, asi que no se contuvo mas

-NO AMO A NERU, es mas me cae muy mal, YO AMO A RIN y cuidare a mi hijo con MI VIDA, te guste o no-

-NO LEN, YO SOY TU MADRE Y ME OBEDECES- los dos habían comenzado a gritar

-Ha! No me hagas reír, ¿Tu? ¿Mi madre?, perdiste ese titulo el día que nos abandonaste a mi y a mi padre y te fuiste… CON ESE DESGRACIADO-

-Len yo… -

-¡Ah no! No me vengas con tus "no fue mi intención" o tus "no quería, pero tuve que", lo que paso entre tu y mi padre… para ti fue una noche errónea, lo que paso con Rin para mi fue lo mas hermoso y mágico, por que lo hice por amor… no por alcohol-

-…-

-vete… no te quiero volver a ver cerca de mi familia ¿entiendes?-

-tú tienes 16, no puedes tener una familia-

-¿Quién lo dice? ¿tu? Ha ¿apostamos?-

-….-

-mas bien no puedo, por que no lo hago con la persona que TU quieres, si hubiese sido con Neru tu encantada… sin importarte la edad, ya te dije todo lo que tenia que decirte, no le veo caso a que sigas aquí- Len se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, Seuu se levanto nerviosa para irse a la puerta.

-Lo siento por molestarte, Te mandare dinero aparte del que tu papa te da, tu lo necesitas mas que yo-

-no lo necesito, no te molestes- ¿a quien engaño? _Lo necesitamos, y mucho, estúpido orgullo_ pensó Len

-Insisto, me voy, siento haber molestado a ti y a tu prometida, no me volverás a ver en un rato, me avisas cuando nazca mi nieto- y se fue, Len la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio desaparecer, cerro la puerta y suspiro, fue a la cocina y vio la cena que rin había preparado, sonrío, subió a su cuarto y vio a rin con pijama sentada en la orilla de la cama

Len Pov:

-Len ¿que paso? Escuche gritos- mi Rin, mi pequeña Rin, tan inocente y a la vez tan seductora, ahora que lo pienso ¿Cómo pude quitar le su inocencia?, vaya creo que el deseo siempre puede mas, lo peor es que no fue una vez… (Suspiro) ¿Cuántas veces la eh hecho mía? No se, pero cada una ah sido maravillosa y magnifica….

-No paso nada Rin ¿cenamos?-

-bueno- bajamos, calenté la comida y cenamos, ¿ya les había mencionado que quiero estar así el resto de mis días?

Rin Pov:

-Rin será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir mañana hay colegio- colegio, esa palabra retumbo en mi cabeza, bueno será mejor si disfruto de la escuela mientras pueda, asentí y subimos al cuarto a dormir, wow… me ah pasado tanto últimamente, pff… enserio definitivamente tengo que contarles mañana a Miku, Gumi y Luka, me metí a las cobijas y Len hizo lo mismo, por alguna razón el aroma de Len me reconforta, cerre los ojos y me dormir mañana será otro día…

* * *

**(N/A:)***grita eufóricamente* waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gomenasai chicas por tardarme tanto Q_Q lo se soy mala, las hice sufrir, pero mas vale tarde que nunca cierto? Ademas eh andado ocupada! Puesto que aparte de ser escritora soy cosmaker, reciente el fin de semana pasado hubo una convención! Asi que tenia trabajo hasta el tope asi que Gomene por eso :/ Bueno ahora…

OMG! 10 reviews? En mi historia? Me dara un paro cardiaco! TT-TT soy tan feliz! Las adoro de todo corazón! Encerio yo sin ustedes no soy nada! Y bueno.. que creen!

CUMPLI UN AÑO EN FANFICTION Y YO NI EN CUENTA!

Pues si como ven? Su humilde escritora cumplio 1 añote de estar escribiendo para ustedes… en verdad agradesco a esas personas que se toman la molestia de leerme y se quitan 10 minutos de su valiosa vida para comentarme! Encerio se los agradesco y bueno *aplausos* les aplaudo a ustedes por ser tan maravillosas conmigo :') me hacen feliz! Bueno les contestare sus reviews

**Amy salas:** Aww! Amiga que bueno que ahora si te registraste! OwO y si me imaginaba que dirias si al Lemon, espero te guste el cap

**Jaly-san 026:** hay Amiguita! Enserio te gusto el capi? Que bueno, no y bueno si yo creo que yo también la mataba, mira que rechazar a nuestro Len! No no no, eso no es aceptable! Que bueno que te guste tu regalo!

**YuzukiToriOnee-san:** haha si presentia que iba a tener enemigos león, sabes que? A mi también me callo mal! Pero bueno ya que se le va a hacer! Y Aww! Si me encanta la actitud de Len con respecto a su hijo :3 ahora tengo 2 votos para el Lemon -.-'

**anaiza18:** jojo see! Sabia que todas morirían por eso :3 yo también estaba asi de Ahh! OMG! Y cosas asi xD que bueno que te gusto el cap y disculpa la tardanza

**Yuki Kagamin3:** haha bueno pues! Todas se quedaron de a 6 con lo de Len pidiendo matrimonio, :3 otro voto al lemon, pff! Gracias por comentar, espero te guste el cap

**hatchune miku:** que bueno que te haya gustado! :3 gracias por el favoritos! Otro voto al lemon :L

**Lily Magane:** Pff! Que bueno que no te paso nada amiga! Que si no me muero! xDD encerio te pondrías como león? Bueno la verdad creo que yo también pegaría grito en el cielo… pero intentaría apoyarlos lo mas que pudiese xD jojo pues aquí esta espero te guste el capi!

**Lobalunallena:** jojo otro voto para el lemon! xD Claro que se puede! Quien dijo que no? xD gracias por leer!

**Dannii-xD:** que bueno que te guste! Me alegra mucho! :D jojo eso es genial! Por que te lo imaginas asi todo tierno y pones cara de "Cosha" xDD otro voto para el lemon -.-'

**Rin Kagamine:** Genial que bueno que te gusto! Aquí el tercer cap (el de las promesas deben cumplirse no es mio… es de mi gran amiga Danii-xD)

Bien son todos los reviews? *revisa* si son todos! Espero sus reviews! :3 hay les va un adelanto del próximo cap!

OwO bien! espero hayan disfrutado el cap! Las Quiero!

P.D: Reviews? *pone ojitos*

* * *

**Cap 4: traiciones!**

**-Len te amo….- **

**-Yo no Neru-**

**-¿Como pudiste Len? Me voy de la casa y no te preocupes por nosotros-**

**-¡NO! Rin, fue su culpa! Yo te amo… no me dejes…- **


	4. Capitulo 4: El primer reto

**Pase lo que pase**

_**Capítulo 4: El primer reto **_

Rin y Len iban tomados de las manos, caminando hacia la escuela, dedicándose un poco de cariño mutuo.

Unos ojos envidiosos observaban aquella dulce escena a los ojos de cualquiera, pero no los de ella, apretaba su móvil contra su pecho con una expresión de ira pura, entonces abrió el móvil y marcó un número.

-Vamos, vamos contesta-

-moshi, moshi- contestó la persona al otro lado de la línea

-SeuU, querida, ¿Qué paso con Len? ¿Ya tengo prometido?-

-sobre eso… Neru… etto… Rin y Len se van a casar… -

-Eres su madre, ¡podrías obligarlo!-

-No tengo ningún derecho legal sobre él, querida-

-pero si uno moral…. ¿no?-

-creo que no-

-¡Le diré a mi padre que te despida si él no se convierte en mi prometido!- y colgó

**Pov Seeu **

-¿Quién era Seeu?-

-Tu hija, querido-

-¿Qué quiere?-

-Ser la prometida de mi hijo-

-¿y por qué no puede? –

-Veras… mi hijo embarazo a su novia, a la muchachita la corrieron de su casa, Len es lo único que tiene, y Len se negó rotundamente a casarse con Neru, aparte no tengo poder legal sobre él, la custodia la tiene su padre-

-ya veo… ¿y quién es la muchacha?-

-Rin… Rin Takeshi-

-¿d-de los Takeshi de monte mayor?-

-si…-

-pfff… ¿cómo tu hijo se fue a enredar con ella?-

-va en su escuela y… bueno esa es otra historia, que la verdad no se-

-¿Tanto has descuidado a tu hijo?-

-Él no me permite cuidarlo tampoco…-

-¿y? se supone que deberías al menos mandar dinero, y no lo haces-

-es otra historia que no quiero discutir…-

-está bien, intentare convencer a Neru, no nos conviene meternos con esa familia-

-lo sé, pero tu hija es testaruda Kiyoteru-

-sinceramente… y sin ofender… no sé qué le vio a tu hijo… padres divorciados, familia pobre… hijo de una puta… no me extraña que haya embarazado a su novia…- Kiyoteru sonrió burlonamente

-…-

-sabes que es cierto linda, no me mal interpretes… eres hermosa, cualquiera te daría trabajo por una sola noche- Kiyoteru se acercó a Seeu peligrosamente y la rodeo de la cintura

-ahora no Kiyoteru-

-sabes que pasara si te niegas… querida- le comenzó a besar el cuello, a Seeu no le quedó más remedio que ceder.

"_en que me eh convertido dios mío…"_

**Pov Rin**

Me despedí de Len, porque se quedó con kaito hablando en la puerta de la entrada, y yo estaba impaciente en hablar con todas sobre lo que había pasado este fin de semana.

Recorrí los largos pasillos, todo era exactamente igual que siempre, llegue a mi salón y allí estaban –igual que siempre- mis amigas rodeando mi asiento, en espera de que yo llegara a sentarme en este, me acerqué, sonreí y hable…

-Con permiso-

-¡RIN!- se me aventó encima Miku, mi mejor amiga

-Rin-nee chan- me abrazo Gumi, amiga de la infancia

-¡Vamos, vamos! Déjenla respirar- dijo Luka-nee, otra amiga, es muy guapa debo admitirlo, es un poco más grande que nosotras, solo que reprobó 2 semestres y ahora está en nuestro salón repitiéndolos

-Luka tiene razón, denle su espacio, no es como si no la hubiesen visto en un mes- les replico Teto, mi prima

-no la vimos toda la semana pasada, teto-

-¡Es cierto!, te has sentido mal últimamente ¿no es así rin-chan?-

-¡De verdad! ¿Qué te paso Rin?-

-Bueno verán… es algo complicado… pero…-

-¡Buenos días Alumnos! Todos a sus asientos- llego la maestra, de la que me salvé, aún no sé cómo decirles

-Váyanse a sentar, hablamos en receso- todas se fueron a sentar, excepto teto

-Teto-chan… ve a tu asiento-

-no, yo quiero saber que tienes-

-Señorita Kassane, a su asiento-

-espere sensei, estoy en medio de algo importante-

-y usted está en medio de mi clase, así que le pido de favor que haga eso "importante" en cuanto la clase termine, o puede hacerlo en la oficina del director ahora, usted elige- teto no tuvo más opción que sentarse

-bien, ahora abran sus libros en la página 86- no preste atención a la clase, tenía algo más importante en que pensar, como decirle a mis amigas, como mantenernos… aún no sé qué hacer, tengo demasiado en que pensar. Habían pasado ya al menos 4 clases y yo sin prestar atención, tendré problemas en los exámenes

Sonó el timbre.

-Bien pueden retirarse, nos vemos mañana- agarre mi mochila, era hora de ir a la cafetería

-¡Rin!- dijo Miku y corrió a encontrarme en la mesa de la cafetería en la que estaba sentada, poco a poco empezaron a llegar todos, incluyendo a Len, Kaito, Gakupo, Luki y MIkuo. Len me llevo una charola con comida, yo me le quede viendo con asco, pero no quise despreciarla, intente comer algo, pero apenas tocaba la comida sentía que iba a vomitar.

-Rin ¿Qué pasa? No has tocado tu comida- dijo Miku

-¿Ah? No es nada solo tengo revuelto el estómago-

-Sabes que tienes que comer Rinny, es por su bien- me dijo Len

-¿por su bien? El de ella y… ¿de quién más?- dijo Teto… oh no por favor… no

-p-pues, es que v-verán, rin, ella, esta… -

-¿Esta?- presiono más Luka

-¡Len! ¿Crees que podrían irse todos los chicos y dejarme hablar con ellas?-

-Okey, tú con ellas y yo con ellos- todos se nos quedaron viendo confundidos, Len se los llevo a otra mesa

-Rin… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Gumi

-e-es que… verán, ya saben que tengo más de un año siendo novia de Len-

-aja… ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-pues verán el fin de semana me pidió matrimonio-

-…-

-Rin ¿no son muy chicos aún?- comencé a llorar

-L-lo sé, p-pero me lo dijo… porque…-

-¿Por qué?-

-E-estoy embarazada…- solté en llanto

-Rin… ¿hace cuánto? –

-un mes y medio-

-Tus papas…-

-Lo saben, de hecho estoy viviendo con Len, mi padre no quiere saber más de mí, dijo que era una decepción para la familia de tan alto linaje- Miku me abrazo mientras lloraba

-Pero rin, sabias los riesgos, ¿Por qué no se protegieron?-

-Lo hicimos Miku, no fue mi culpa que fallara- el silencio se hizo presente

-Y-yo no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé hacer nada, y tengo que trabajar, ya no podré venir a la escuela… así que me retiraran la beca-

-Rin-chan…-

-No digas nada teto, sé que las decepcione, creo que me decepcione a mí misma de hecho-

-por qué no…-

-no, no abortare, no atentare contra una parte de mí que no tiene culpa de mis errores-

-Len.. ¿Cómo lo tomo?-

-bastante bien... lo mejor que se puede en estas situaciones-

-Sabes rin… - hablo por fin Luka

-…-

-No estoy decepcionada de ti, ser madre es algo muy lindo, tal vez no sea la edad, pero sigue siendo lindo, yo te apoyare, tienes mi apoyo, y no dejare que esto salga de nosotras-

-L-Luka-nee…-

-Rin, no deberías estar viniendo a la escuela ya… ¿hace dos meses te detectaron Hipovitaminosis* no es así?- dijo Gumi

-S-si-

-tu condición es delicada prima, tu embarazo podría ser de alto riesgo, no se qué haces aquí, como Len pudo haber sido tan cabeza hueca como para traerte a la escuela, si no te cuidas debido a esa mala alimentación y falta de vitaminas podrías llegar a tener un bebe prematuro- contesto teto

-y mira por el dinero no te preocupes, nosotras te apoyaremos, para eso somos las amigas, pero tienes que permitirnos ayudarte ¿sí?- dijo miku

-no podría aceptar eso Miku… sabes que no me gusta-

-Que se preocupen por ti, lo sabemos, siempre has sido así- dijo Gumi

-Pero esta vez, no tienes opción rin, permítenos ayudarte… es de corazón- me abrazó Luka, llore en silencio otro rato más…

* * *

***En otro lado de la cafetería***

-¿Qué pasa Len?- pregunto kaito-

-Pues… rin…-

-¿está bien?- pregunto preocupado Luki

-Sí, es solo que ella…esta…-

-¡dilo de una buena vez Len! – le pego en la cabeza

-¡Gakupo!- replico Len

-¡sabes que odio el suspenso!-

-Está bien…-

-¡Ya dilo!- grito desesperadamente Mikuo, todos voltearon a ver

-Shh, tampoco te pases Mikuo, todos se nos quedan viendo- dijo Luki

-¡es que me desespero!-

-Rin está embarazada- Kaito escupió su bebida, Luki tiro su plato, Mikuo solo golpeo la mesa, y a Gakupo… no lo tomo por sorpresa

-¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo?- dijo kaito estupefacto

.-No te voy a decir como…-

-Sinceramente Len, a mí no me tomaste por sorpresa, sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano-

-¿E-enserio?-

-si, solo que no tan temprano, sabía que terminarías casándote con rin y teniendo hijos con ella, y el momento, no fue el más apropiado ¿sabes? Debiste tener un poco de más cuidado, pero tus acciones ya no se pueden remediar… solo te queda hacerte responsable-

-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor Gakupo- Reitero Luki

-Solo una pregunta Len… los papás de Rin ¿ya saben? –

-si… de hecho… león se puso furioso… y la corrieron de su casa, está viviendo conmigo, pero no sé cómo cuidarla, hace dos meses maso menos le detectaron problemas de alimentación y esas cosas, además de que no creo tener suficiente dinero para los dos-

-tendrás que trabajar-

-sí, ya lo había pensado-

-aun así, mira por cuidar a rin no te preocupes tanto, estoy seguro que las chicas… bueno las conoces, no la dejaran sola, y menos en ese estado- dijo Kaito

-Solo preocúpate de intentar mantenerlos- a completo Mikuo

-lo sé, pero aun así, me preocupa que se quede sola en casa-

-umm… ¿por qué no le llamas a Meiko? Estoy seguro que no se negara, ella los adora- dijo Luki

-Buena idea…-

-Bien, pues ya sabes Len, ni modo, atenerse a las consecuencias, pero el atenerte a las consecuencias, no quiere decir que no te apoyaremos, sabes que estamos aquí para lo que sea ¿vale?¿verdad chicos?- dijo Kaito

-Si- contestaron todos menos Mikuo

-¿Mikuo? ¿Pasa algo? Has estado muy callado últimamente-

-No es nada, pero conmigo no cuenten… adiós… - Mikuo se levantó y se fue

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto Gakupo

-ni idea…- contesto Luki, aunque pensó para sí mismo _"de verdad sigue enamorado de Rin… creí que eso ya era pasado" _

* * *

El día siguió transcurriendo con normalidad, al final del día todos se reunieron en casa de Len, excepto Mikuo, que por cierto era hermano de Miku, ella dijo que no se sentía bien y que decidió encerrarse en su habitación, platicaron trivialidades de la vida y cosas por el estilo… hasta que de pronto sonó el timbre…

-¡Yo abro!- dijo rin

-Hola ¿se encontrara Len?- Len se paralizo… esa voz…

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?-

-vine para que cumplas tu promesa…-

_Continuara… _

* * *

**Author's note:**

Holaaa! Q_Q se que no tengo perdón de dios, las deje clavadas un buen tiempo sin ninguna actualización, podría ponerles mil excusas, pero la verdad que es anduve muy escasa de tiempo, eso y que no tenía NADA literalmente de inspiración, era algo así muy muy feo, en compensación les traje este capi, que está bastante largo, es lo más largo que eh escrito en toda mi vida, generalmente mis capítulos son de 3 hojas en Word y ahora escribí 9! Aunque me tarde mas de un mes en escribirlo :I en fin, feliz navidad, año nuevo, san Valentín, día de las madres, etc, etc, xD me ausente muchísimo tiempo, procurare subir un cap al mes ok? Ya no dejare abandonado esto :I

Matta ne! Hasta la otra

P.D: el adelanto del cap anterior, bueno encontré incongruencias en la historia, así que será un poco más adelante

P.D2: contestare reviews a la próxima, ando corta de tiempo ahora TnT no me maten, por cierto no olviden comentar si? :C

******* Hipovitaminosis: **Hipovitaminosis es un cuadro patológico producido por la carencia parcial de una o más vitaminas en el organismo producto de una baja ingesta de estas a través del régimen alimentario u otros factores que puedan derivar, incluso la mala utilización de una vitamina. Puede causar embarazo prematuro


End file.
